You Sound Like Daddy
by AkematLynn
Summary: The past few days at home had been pure hell for Tad, after being chased out of his own home he finds himself cornered by a blood thirsty mob of angry grease balls. The day dosn't get much better once he finds himself alone in the freezing snow, however there is one place he can go to get away from all the pain. Tied in with Tad's Chapter in 'You Have No Idea' Rated M for violence


Author's Note: Here I am again this time with another Tad story, it's tied in with his Chapter in 'You Have No Idea' although there technically isn't any mention of the events in 'You Have No Idea' it still takes place in the same universe mere days later.

**WARNING**: This story contains **Mentions** of **Child abuse** and **thoughts of Suicide**! There is also plenty of violence and angst. You don't like? Then do me, you, and everyone else a favor and don't bother reading! Have a nice day and enjoy!

"You're starting to sound like… like Daddy!"

Tad croaked out at the gang of greasers that had surrounded him, it took him a moment to realize that they were all laughing at him hysterically.

"Is that so?" Johnny managed to get out once he had ceased his laughter.

"Well then I guess it's nice to know I have that type of dominating effect on you huh then Spencer?" Johnny mocked him, while taking a step forward and the other greasers followed his move.

Tad furrowed his brow.

"You don't talk to me like that!" He yelled back in a somewhat hesitant voice, "You're not my father!"

Johnny cocked one eyebrow, "I can be!" He stated in a matter of fact tone.

The other greasers began to snicker at the remark Johnny had made. Tad glanced around at all of them while taking a step back; and felt his own back hit a wall. He was highly intimidated by their presence and it was blatantly obvious. Normally he would be able to keep his composure in a deadly situation such as this one, but unfortunately for him he had been caught at a bad time.

The past several days at home had been flat out horrific! His father had been on an abusive rampage, tormenting both he and his mother. He had thrown blunt and sharp objects at them, slapped them around, and even went about beating both of them senseless.

Evidently his mother had decided that she couldn't take any more for the time being after she was shoved down a lengthy flight of stairs. She had slipped away during the night, leaving her youngest son with nothing more than a simple note, telling him that she loved him and suggesting that he either stay at school or with a friend for the next few days until his father had settled down. She didn't tell him where she had gone to nor had she left a number for him to contact her. Tad was panic stricken; this was the first time that his mother had left and didn't take him with her!

He had flown into action instantly, grabbing a suitcase and stuffing as many clothes as he could into it as fast as he possibly could! Despite his rapid pace though, he still ended up being entirely too slow. Just as he was about to head out of his bedroom door his father had appeared in front of him, they locked eyes for only a second, Tads full of fear and his father's full of anger and hatred.

Without warning the older man took his fist and swung at him, hitting him in his right eye and knocking him to the ground. Thinking quickly and desperate to avoid more abuse Tad dove through his father's legs and scrambled to his feet. Abandoning the suitcase that held his belongings he wasted no time in bolting down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the front door. He wasn't sure if his father was pursing him, and didn't bother looking back to find out. He had run for his life out into the frigid cold with nothing but the clothes on his back and no destination in mind, just simply waning to get away. Once he was certain he was a safe distance away from the hell hole he called home, he had begun to wander the streets aimlessly, lost in a daze and shaken due to what had just taken place.

His aimless wandering though was what had led him to where he was now, somewhere in New Coventry surrounded by a blood thirsty mob of angry grease balls.

Tad was suddenly snapped from his flashback when the sound of Johnny Vincent yelling at him hit his ears.

"Well don't just stand there say something! You trust fund fairies are ridiculous! Why don't you just go back to your fancy mansion in the vale and stay there!" Johnny spat hatefully.

But Tad didn't hear him, he didn't see him either, all he heard and saw was his father yelling at him to go to his room and stay there!

"It was stupid of you to come here alone! You never learn do you!?" Johnny continued to verbally terrorize Tad, but as before his words didn't register, only similar words that his father had said to him was what he heard.

"_It was stupid of you to even come home! You never learn do you!?"_

"You act like you don't know how to respect your superiors! Maybe I need to teach you a lesson!"

Tad began to tremble with fear as he stared at who he thought was his father not realizing that the trauma he had experienced over the course of the past few days was causing him to hallucinate.

"_Learn how to respect your elder's boy or maybe I need to teach you a well-earned lesson!" _

Tad shook his head trying to rid himself of the visions and threatening words of his father as Johnny continued his verbal tirade.

"You don't own shit around here! How about I kick your ass so you know to stay in your place!" Tad felt tears stinging in his eyes at this last remark from Johnny.

"_You don't own anything in here! I paid for all of this not you! How about I beat your ass so you know to stay in your damn place!"_

Tad couldn't take anymore, with his mind shifting frantically into survival mode he attempted to make a dash through the bundle of greasers but every hand available reached out and grabbed him. A swift blow was delivered to his face promptly followed by a slew of others. Tad made no effort to fight back as he was unable to do so, and even if he had been physically able to defend himself he still lacked the will power to put up any sort of fight. His father's hateful words combined with those of the greasers had brainwashed him into believing he deserved his physical abuse.

The punches continued to come each just as painful as the last and there was nothing he was able to do about it. The beating seemed to go on for what seemed like forever, he kept waiting for it to end waiting for it to stop, and eventually it did, just as quickly as it had started his beating was over.

Tad felt the numerous hands release him and he fell to the ground with a disturbing thud. His entire body hurt but it was nothing compared to the mental and emotional anguish he felt. The sound of disembodied voices found their way to his ears and sent shivers down his spine. He thought about laying there and hoping that by some miracle the greasers would grow tired of him and leave him alone, but knowing them that scenario was too good to be true.

Tad continued to lay on the cold ground with his eyes closed, waiting for the greasers to continue their assault when suddenly he had a small glimmer of hope. It was as if a tiny flame had lit up in the cold darkness of his life in an attempt to guide him to safety. That was when he saw it, it was crystal clear, a perfectly vivid image of one of the two people that kept him going in the world. Aside from his mother there was but one other person in that the mere thought of kept him from taking his father's gun and blowing his own head clean off his shoulders.

Gord Vendrome

Tad allowed the vision and the mental sight of the boy to consume him; he stood there in front of him in the cold darkness, a gentle smile cast upon his face. He held out his hand for Tad to take before giving him a small but powerful bit of advice.

"_Don't give up on me…" _

Tad's eyes suddenly snapped open and in the blink of an eye he was up on his feet darting past the gang of greasers and sprinting down the street. He didn't look back to confirm that his enemies were pursuing him, he didn't need to look back he knew for a fact that the entire clique was hot on his trail so he kept running.

He darted in and out of alleyways, around and in front of buildings in a desperate attempt to try and lose the rival clique. When he was certain he wasn't in their vision field anymore he ran down a dead end alleyway and dropped to his knees behind a trash can. He waited quietly for a moment and sure enough a heard of greasers ran by spewing verbal insults and death threats.

Frightened, cold, and out of breath Tad placed his hands over his ears not wanting to hear anything else his sworn enemies had to say to or about him. Soon enough their voices disappeared down the street but Tad, not wanting to face them or the rest of the world at the moment remained where he was.

Placing a hand up to his mouth he started to cry. Blood and tears ran down his face but he paid it no mind. He was in total dismay of the events that had taken place over the past few days. First his father goes on a violent rampage, and then his own mother abandons him leaving him to fend for himself. To top it all off he had just received another violent beating, this time at the hands of his sworn enemies.

He felt like he wanted to curl up in a ball and die right there, at the moment he saw no reason to keep living. He was startled from his depressive thoughts when he felt a heavier drop of water hit his arm. Looking up he found that it had started to rain; the dark grey sky began a relentless downpour on him and the rest of the town, but Tad felt like it was only raining on him and him alone.

Looking back down at his hand he watched numbly as the rain began to wash away the blood and tears from his skin and he knew it was washing off his battered face as well. Sitting on the ground he pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head down as he continued to cry, wallowing in every type of pain imaginable he felt like he could have stayed where he was forever.

Hours past and twilight fell; the rain had long since turned into snow. Knowing he couldn't stay in and alleyway behind a trashcan forever, and that he would probably freeze to death if he didn't move soon, Tad finally forced himself to his feet. Limping towards the street he peaked out of his hiding place, looking around he found that there were no greasers nearby, only a few random townsfolk. Figuring now was his golden opportunity he decided to make a slow paced break for it, he didn't run as he felt it wasn't necessary at the moment, he would save what little strength he had left for if he needed to run.

Knowing he looked like a flat out mess he ignored the scrutinizing gazes of the numerous townsfolk he passed, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with all of them. He hurried along making his way to the underpass that led out of New Coventry, this time with a particular destination in mind.

After an hour of trudging through the snow that had begun to build up on the ground he found himself approaching the front gate of the Vendrome Mansion. The rain water that had drenched him earlier had partially frozen to his clothes and body causing him to shiver violently. Tears began to fill his eyes as he stepped into the front yard, his breath coating the air in front of his face.

Just as expected the front door was flung wide open and Gord Vendrome appeared in the door way. Tad felt his knees grow weak at the sight of the other boy and he nearly collapsed to the ground. Gord leapt from the porch and ran to him wrapping his arms around the battered teen and falling to the ground in the cold snow with him.

Unable to hold back anymore tears Tad began to sob uncontrollably into Gords chest. Gord held him tight and rubbed the back of his head, making note of the blood that stained his hand while he tried to soothe him.

"It's alright now Tad, everything's okay now." Gord told him as he rose to his feet and began to pull Tad along with him.

"Come on let's get you inside," He whispered to the other boy.

A short while later and they were both in Gord's room wrapped in warm Aquaberry robes with mugs of hot chocolate. Tad stared sadly into the depths of his mug, sniffing every now and then to keep his nose from running. Gord stared at him with a worried look, he was in horrible condition, his face and body were badly battered covered in dark black and blue bruises, not to mention that he was partially frozen as well.

Gord opened his mouth to speak to the boy but was cut off by the sound of soft sobs. He winced in agony at the sight of more tears streaming down Tads face. Setting his own mug down he took Tads from him and set his down as well.

"She left me…." Tad suddenly spoke up, his voice horse and raspy. Gord turned and looked at him.

"How could she do that to me?" Tad questioned the other prep looking for an answer, "How could she leave me like that?"

Gord looked down at the floor for a moment not sure what to say to him. He had found out that Tad nor his mother weren't at their home when he had gone by earlier looking for Tad, the boy's father had answered the door and told him that they had both left out at different times and that the hadn't heard from Tad. Gord had gone back home figuring Tad would eventually show up at his house, and he did. He had suspected that something was wrong when several hours past and he still didn't here from him, and now he knew why.

Looking back up at the other teen Gord cringed in dismay at the sight of him, he had been through so much and Gord felt like there was nothing he could do for him. Approaching the other boy he bent down in front of him and took both his hands in his own.

"Tad listen to me," Gord started, "It's okay just stop crying okay, you're better than this."

Tad said nothing at this remark and continued to sob softly.

"Tad come on now you've got to be strong, you have to be a man about this!" Gord clamped his mouth shut instantly regretting that last remark, he hadn't meant to say it like that.

Tad lifted his battered face to look at him, with tears still pouring from his eyes he made but one solemn remark,

"Please don't talk like that… You sound like Daddy."

Author's Note: Poor Tad! Hopefully things will get better (Not while I'm writing!) soon enough. Before anyone starts barking just for the record although I enjoy writing about it and making art depicting this type of material, I do not, I repeat DO NOT condone the abuse of another living being in any way shape or form! If you or anyone else you know is being abused please seek help immediately! No one should have to suffer like Tad here does! Thank you for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
